The present invention relates to methods and systems for identifying and managing recyclable materials, and, more particularly, to a method and system for passively detecting recyclable materials and automatically scheduling pickup of those materials.
Recycling is an important aspect of natural resource management and sustainability. Despite this, only a small percentage of resources are adequately recycled or reused every year. In 2009 it is estimated that, for example, a little over 2 million tons of plastics were recycled in the United States. However, since almost 30 million tons of plastics were generated in the United States that same year, only about 6-7% of all plastics generated in 2009 were actually recycled. Similarly, it is estimated that only 25% of all electronics were actually collected for recycling in 2009, with only 8% of mobile phones collected.
Thus, it is clear that not only is there is a continued need for increased awareness of recycling, but also for programs, methods, and systems that facilitate recycling. One of the most complex challenges for recyclers is the identification of the different types of materials that could possibly be recycled, as well as the separation of those different materials when the decision to recycle has been made. The presence of even one wrong item in a recycling batch can sometimes ruin the entire batch. Accordingly, the proper separation of different materials can be essential for efficient and affordable recycling.
In the United States and internationally, for example, plastics are identified by a Society of the Plastics Industry (“SPI”) resin identification code. The symbols comprise clockwise arrows that form a rounded triangle enclosing a number from 1 to 7. Each number represents a particular type of plastic, and typically can only be recycled with plastics having the same number. Number 1, as an example, is utilized for the polymer polyethylene terephthalate (“PET” or “PETE”), and is often used for material like plastic soda bottles. Number 3, as another example, is utilized for the polymer polyvinyl chloride (“PVC”) and is used as a material for pipes, shower curtains, and children's toys. Items made with PET are commonly recycled by most curbside recycling programs, while items made with PVC are not usually recycled although they are sometimes accepted by plastic lumber makers. The difference between post-consumer handling of items comprising PET and items comprising PVC demonstrates the continued need for the identification, management, and processing of recyclable materials.